1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic image processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for photo-image management, transformation, delivery, uplink confirmation, and distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional technology permits a user to connect their camera or memory card to a personal computer (PC), open a software application in the PC, and upload images for local storage. Once the images are stored, the user may select images for local printing, organize folders, or create a CD. Further, the images may be uploaded to a network-connected storage site vendor, such as Costco. Once the images are uploaded, the user may select images for printing, and have the printed pictures prepared for pickup or delivery. Otherwise, the user can have the images archived.
Unfortunately, these operations are cumbersome and require extensive human interaction. Further, a minimal amount of technical acumen is required to perform these operations, and if the user is technophobic, the images may remain in the camera until they are lost, erased, or overwritten.
Eye-Fi™ is a wireless memory card that automatically uploads any images on the card, via a WiFi (IEEE 802.11) link, to a user's PC for local storage, or to a network-connected storage site. Unfortunately, the images remain on the memory card until the user comes within range of a WiFi access point (AP). The user cannot upload their images via a public AP unless the card has been previously preconfigured. Such an operation would require the use of a PC and a related software application. Due to the relatively long time it takes to upload a single image, the system is only practical for user who has a personal (home) WiFi AP. Further, while the automatic upload feature is a convenience, the user has lost all ability to edit and organize the images leaving the camera, and it is not necessarily easy to organize the images once they have been uploaded. The user must leave the camera turned on to upload imaged, but neither the camera nor the memory card gives any indication of whether a link is available, the link bandwidth, the number of files uploaded, or incorrect format issues. As a result, the user must leave the camera on and guess whether the images have been uploaded. Glitches in the upload process often require the camera power to be recycled or WiFi AP to be rebooted. Therefore, user is unaware of which if any, images have been successfully uploaded until they inventory their storage. Even if the images are successfully uploaded, the camera power may be drained if the user leaves the camera on and hopes for the best.
Conventionally, an end user who wants to print, order prints of their pictures, create albums, or personalize their photos, must use either a PC-driven software tool, or go to a store photo kiosk. The first option requires a working knowledge of PCs and a high-speed Internet connection. Alternately, if a user goes to the store, they must bring their SD card or USB key to select the pictures. This selection process can be lengthy and may require assistance from store personnel.
It would be advantageous if photo-images stored in a network-connected storage site could be easily distributed to wireless picture frames.
It would be advantageous if the above-mentioned photo-image distribution could be aided with the use of intuitive motioning of a handheld device that interfaced between the storage site and the picture frames.